


Unrequited Love Lost

by 21stcenturyordinarycreep



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Kai - Freeform, Romance, kaistal - Freeform, krystal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stcenturyordinarycreep/pseuds/21stcenturyordinarycreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If only you'd told me this earlier, it would have made all the difference."</p>
<p>How long can you keep it in?</p>
<p>How long can you suppress your love?</p>
<p>Until you forget?</p>
<p>Until you lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> KaiStal angst ahead- you've been warned.

“If only you’d have told me this earlier, it would have made all the difference.”  
Krystal felt numb; her pale hands hanging limp by her sides, her mane of gold flailing wildly in the air. In front of her, stood a tall, tanned boy, a frown plastered on his face- guilty.  
A few deafening moments of heart-breaking silence separated the two, until the high-pitched giggling of a girl was heard.  
“Oh! Hey, Krystal! I was just going to ask Kai if he’d like to go for a movie with me. The new ‘Jungle Book’, probably. Would you like to come?  
Trying her best not to punch the girl, who now had her hands wrapped around Kai’s torso, Krystal thought, ‘Its not her fault, its his.’  
Coughing in an attempt to lighten the heavy aura that surrounded the trio, Kai wearily said, “So? Want to join us?”  
“No, thank you, I’ll just go home. Assignments, projects, yada yada yada. Anyway, enjoy your date.”  
Krystal tried so hard not to sound spiteful, but she couldn’t really help it.  
“Ah okay”, replied the other girl. “Bye, Krystal!”  
“See you, Jessica.”  
Krystal never, ever, ever wanted to see Jessica again. Not one bit.  
Almost sprinting home, her patchy red sneakers tumbled down the staircase and squeaked painfully against the sidewalk. She just continued to pick up the pace.  
On the way, though, she stopped at a park. Their park.  
Sitting on one of the old, creaky swings that hung in melancholy (much like her mood), Krystal tried to gather her thoughts.

Kai and Krystal were friends. Best friends. Ever since the age of three, the lad whose family moved into the neighbourhood would ensure that ‘Little Princess Jung’ was never lonely.  
From Fischer-Price toys, Barbie dolls to even the X-boxes they received for their respective birthdays- Kai and Krystal would share whatever they had with each other. They grew up on the Jung household’s couch, watching gory action movies while laughing boorishly with their mouths full of burnt popcorn, wearing matching Pikachu pyjama pants.  
And as they grew up, things changed. No longer toddlers with puffy cheeks and stubby fingers, they transformed into tall, lean teenagers, with sharp jawlines and intelligent eyes.  
And as they grew up, Kai changed.  
He already knew Krystal through and through- how she would part her hair, where she kept her hidden stash of chocolate and the contents of her not-so-secret ‘secret’ diary. He also knew that she was the most understanding, funny and beautiful person he had ever come across. Well, they were already best friends; maybe, there existed a chance that they could be something more?  
But, somewhere deep inside Kai’s head, a voice advised him to suppress his feelings. Whenever a blush painted his face, he brushed it off, claiming that the weather was too hot. Little did he notice the rising pink painting his counterpart’s face as well.  
Because, in reality, he was not paying attention to anything Krystal was saying- too busy looking at the swaying trees and imagining them embracing underneath the foliage. Because, the voice in his head bellowed, “She’s like your sister!” Because, Kai was a coward.  
Soon, he managed to partially not feel like a love-struck fool, as he completely cut himself off from the source of his ‘confusion’. No more Jackie Chan Thursdays, no more swinging competitions, no more Krystal.  
Kai also managed to bag a girlfriend, Jessica. He knew it was a typical case of ‘unrequited love, distracting relationship’, but he was helpless. A mere slave to the voice in his head, he was completely unaware of what Krystal was going through.  
“Am I dead?” Krystal sobbed. “Am I dead to him?”  
She scribbled a few hasty, scrawny lines in her diary and slammed it shut in frustration.  
She was beyond angry. She felt upset, betrayed, used and worthless. She was enraged.  
So, the next day, Krystal decided to confront Kai.  
Mustering up her ‘tough’ face, she stormed in front of the boy’s house. Her dainty manicured index finger jabbed angrily on to the doorbell, breaking the nail.  
“Darn it”, she cursed. “That cost me fifteen dollars.”  
Quickly collecting her scattered emotions to greet the middle-aged woman who opened the door, she asked of Kai’s whereabouts.  
Smiling sweetly at Kai’s mother, she ran to his room door. She felt a pang of- Guilt? Sorrow? - pierce through her heart when she saw the ‘K and K’ decoration stuck on the door. They had put it on both of their room doors when they were eleven.  
This was the first time she curtly knocked on the door, a completely foreign action in contrast to her not so gentle usual shove.  
“A minute”, was heard, but only a few seconds later did the door open.  
“Hey Jessi- Krystal?”, came a shocked reply.  
“Why?” she spat. “Tell me why or you die.”  
“Tell you what?” asked the taller, not looking the slightest bit perplexed. He fully knew what Krystal was confronting him about.  
“Tell me why you have been avoiding me like the plague. Do you not remember that we have known each other for over a decade?” came a shout. “Am I dead to you? Who do you think you are, huh? You practically lived in my house for almost our entire lives and then you just don’t turn up! You think you can just use me? Am I your plaything? Tell me, Kai. Tell me now or we become strangers.”  
Kai did not open his mouth for a good few minutes.  
Krystal’s patience had been tested. What had she done wrong? She sighed, “Fine. I don’t know you, you don’t know me. Is that what you want! Fine! Goodbye, Kai. Sure was a pleasure knowing you.”  
Just as she turned on her heels, preparing to somehow forget the bond they shared, a meek voice replied:  
“…Because I like you.”  
Krystal stiffened and then turned around refusing to look at the boy’s face.  
“Really? That’s why you went and got a girlfriend? That’s why you refused to even look at me? That’s why you conveniently presumed that I may not have felt the same?”  
A startled gasp left the boy, his perplexity soon replaced by a frown of guilt.  
“If only you’d have told me this earlier, it would have made all the difference”, Krystal monotonously stated. Emotionless even though tears pricked her eyes. She heard the voice of another girl and knew for good measure that if she didn’t leave immediately, whatever little of their precious relationship that her and Kai could restore, would vanish into thin air too.  
  
  
Sitting on the resistant reclining red chair of the neighbourhood’s run-down movie theatre, Kai could pay no attention to the bright images that flashed in front of his eyes. Nor did he dare to look at the young woman beside him.  
He cursed that voice inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That's that. Hope you liked it, though.


End file.
